Friends Reunited
by LoveRomance34
Summary: Naruto and Maka use to be best friends when they were kids but were separated. They haven't seen each other in years until Tsunade sends them to school where Maka attends. Whats going to happen between these two? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

_**I just thought of another great idea of a story. Its still going to be a crossover of Soul Eater and Naruto but completely different. I'm still going to continue my story Finding a Way Home but I couldn't stop the urge to type this anyways here is a new story.**_

_**Friends Reunited**_

_**Chapter 1**_

" Granny do you have a mission for us," Naruto asked Tsunade.

" How many times do I have to tell you to not call me granny."

" Naruto you Idiot," Sakura said punching Naruto who fell to the ground.

" Sasuke your so cool unlike the idiot over there," Sakura said to her crush.

" Tsunade please finish talking," Sasuke said stepping away from Sakura who was staring at him drooling a little.

" Ahh yes I want you to attend a school all the way in Death City."

After Naruto heard this he stood up really fast and was actually paying attention to what the hokage was saying.

" Why do we have to go to a place that sounds so creepy," Sakura asked her master.

" I want all of you to bond together and work as a team without all the arguing and fighting."

" Why a school though," Sasuke asked kinda annoyed he actually has to attend school again.

" An old friend of mine is the principal there and he runs a school that teaches kids to fight off enemies. They each have a partner and work really well with each other."

Tsunade, Sasuke and Sakura turned towards Naruto to hear his opinion but notice he was zoned out.

**_(In Naruto's Head)_**

_" HAHAHA Naruto push me higher," a little girl with ash blonde hair and green eyes told her friend._

_" Sure thing anything for you."_

_" Naruto I like to visit you but my mama and papa say I can't come over here anymore."_

_" Why your my best friend heck your my only friend," Naruto told her as they were laying next to each other on the grass._

_" Idk but I don't want to leave you Naruto," the girl said crying and Naruto went and hugged her._

_" No matter what I promise we'll meet each other again."_

_" promise," she told him holding out her pinkie finger which Naruto did the same "Promise."_

_**(Out of Naruto's Head)**_

" NARUTO," Sakura yelled punching him and sent him flying into the wall.

" Sakura was that really necessary," Naruto said angrily and everybody was shocked at how he responded to her.

" Naruto do you want to go or not," Sakura asked him still a little shock at how he spoke to her before.

" Yeah when do we leave."

" Tomorrow dope so lets start packing we have to travel all the way to America," Sasuke told him leaving Tsunades office with Sakura behind him.

" Excited to meet her again huh Naruto," Tsunade asked and he just smiled before walking out. The day went by really fast and next thing he knew him and his team were on a plane to Death City, Nevada.

" Dope what were you dreaming about yesterday," Sasuke asked his best friend.

" Huh oh just remembering my childhood is all."

" Okay and I'm glad were not sitting with Sakura she's to loud."

" I agree with you there but she is still a good friend."

" Hn," and they stayed silent all the way till they got to the airport. As they got off they all looked for a sign that said Konoha and when they did they say a kid around they're age with two girls.

The boy had black hair with 3 white stripes on them on wide side and was wearing a black suit with skulls as his accessories and gold eyes. The tall girl on his right had a country look with her cowboy hat, red tank top, blue jeans, blue eyes and long blonde hair. On the left of the boy was a girl that looked like the other girl except she had short blonde hair, was short and wore jean shorts instead of jeans.

" Hello are you guys the ninjas from Konoha," the boy asked staring at them.

" Yes we are," Sakura said trying to shake his hand but he pulled back after examining her,

" So unsymmetrical and you too with the duck hair its disgusting," Kid said.

" Hey your not symmetrical you have 3 stripes on one side of your hair," Sasuke said getting annoyed at this boy.

" YOUR RIGHT I'M GARBAGE TRASH JUST KILL ME," he cried and that surprised Naruto.

" Hey man its okay you look symmetrical to me," he said and when the Kid looked at him his eyes shined.

" Your so symmetrical and your whiskers," Kid said coming back to his normal self.

" Umm thanks I'm Naruto, the girl with the pink hair is Sakura and the other person that looks emo is Sasuke."

" I'm not emo." Sasuke said kinda offended.

" Yea Naruto shut up," Sakura tried to punch him but Kid stopped her with his hand and pushed her back which surprised all of them.

" Don't hurt him he's so symmetrical and I can't allow you to do that."

" Who are you," Sakura asked getting annoyed.

" Sorry for him he has OCD I'm Liz the other girl is my sister Patty and the guy over here his name is Kid."

" Nice to meet all of you," Naruto said.

" Hn," was all Sasuke said and Sakura just stared at Sasuke memorized by his beauty.

" We'll I'll take you to my house since that is where all of you will be staying," Kid told them.

" Is your hair naturally pink," Patty asked jumping up and down.

" Yes it is," Sakura replied to her. They walked all the way to Kid's house and all was shocked to see that he lived in a mansion.

" This place is huge," all of them said and Liz just smirked.

" Its symmetrical as well hahahaha Kid will have a fit if anything is messed up," Patty said opening the door and stopped in her tracks.

" Why you stopped Patty Kid asked but stopped when he heard voices.

" HAHAHAHAHA KID WE'LL BE SURPRISED AFTER HE FINDS US HERE."

" BlackStar please be quiet."

" Yea can you imagine what he'll do when he finds out you messed with his pictures he'll be uncool."

After hearing that Kid rushed in his house and notice all his pictures were not symmetrical anymore.

" Who are the people in the house," Sasuke asked Liz.

" Friends of ours from school."

" BLACKSTAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER I FIX MY PICTURES," Kid yelled getting a measuring tape and starting to fix his house.

" HAHAHAH BlackStar is going to die," Patty said while laughing.

" Should we go in," Sakura asked her teammates.

" Lets go in," Naruto told her and they all walked in and saw the kids in the house stare at them.

" YO I'M BLACKSTAR IM GOING TO SURPASS GOD ONE DAY," the boy said with blue spiked up hair, black eyes, had a star on his arm and was really loud.

" Sorry about him my name is Tsubaki," the girl said with long black hair that was in a ponytail, black eyes and a star on her clothes that matched the star on the other guys arm.

" Nice to meet you I'm Naruto this here is Sakura and Sasuke."

" Nice to meet you all and I'm guessing your the people Kid went to pick up."

" Umm Tsubaki who is that guy over there that seems really silent," Sakura asked her dazed by his good looks.

" Ohh hey Soul come over here and introduce yourself."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke notice he had white spiked up hair on one side, red eyes and when he smirked at them he had sharp teeth that resembled a sharks.

" Yo I'm Soul and its cool to meet you all I guess."

" Soul wow do you have a girlfriend because your really good looking," Sakura asked him.

" No I don't but their is someone I like."

" Do you have the sharingan because your eyes are red," Sasuke asked getting suspicious of Soul.

" I don't know what that is so no and this is my natural eye color."

Kid finished up his work and went to the group that were talking.

" Why are you guys here and Soul where is Maka," Kid asked them.

At the sound of that name Naruto's heart started pounding.

" We came to see the kids you were bringing who are going to attend our school and Maka is in the bathroom," Soul finished telling Kid.

" You guys are talking about Maka Albarn right," Naruto asked and all eyes fell on him.

" How do you know her last name and who are you to her," Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and BlackStar asked him.

" Yea what are you talking about Naruto and who is Maka," Sakura asked and then they heard someone come down the stairs.

" Hey guys sorry I tool long and is Kid here yet with the new students," Maka asked but when she looked up she met a pair of blue eyes. Everybody was silent as they were staring at the two who didn't take their eyes off of each other.

" MMMaka is that really you," Naruto asked as he saw a girl with ash blonde hair worn in two pigtails, red school skirt, yellow dress, white gloves and a long black drench cloak.

" NARUTO," Maka yelled before jumping in his arms and bringing both of them down. Everybody looked at them with shock on their faces even Sasuke wanted was shock.

" Maka do you know this person," Soul asked her getting a little jealous at how she reacted to him.

Maka got off of Naruto who did the same and they kept looking at each other. Soul felt a pain in his chest but ignored it for now and was waiting for his question to be answered.

" Maka you still there," Soul said putting an arm around his shoulder and BlackStar did the same thing except on the other side of her.

" Huh oh sorry We'll explain everything but can we go and sit down Maka said walking to the couch with everybody following her.

" Start talking Maka," Kid asked getting curious about how the two knew each other.

" Well when I was still a kid my mom and dad use to take me to Japan so they could visit some old friends of theirs in a village known as Konoha."

" When I was there I met Naruto who was getting teased by all these kids and I walk to them and punched every single one of them in their faces."

" YAY MAKA I TAUGHT YOU WELL," BlackStar said to her and she smiled in return.

" After that she came and sat down next to me asking of I was okay," Naruto started explaining the rest for Maka.

" I told her how I had a demon known as the Kyuubi in me that attacked the village long ago and how it was sealed inside of me when I was still a baby."

" The people of the village hated me because of the demon I had and they threaten me and teased and I had no friends to talk too until Maka came along."

Maka hugged Naruto and BlackStar felt sorry for the ninja as well as Soul.

" Ever since then we played together and we became best friends until my parents told me I couldn't go to Japan anymore," Maka said to everyone who was listening.

" I wanted to keep seeing Naruto but knew I wasn't able too go against my parents so he promised me we'll meet again in the future and here we are." Maka finished explaining and everyone who listened sat there.

" I thought I was your best friend as a kid," BlackStar said to Maka who also looked at Naruto with sadness.

" And I'm sorry to hear that man no kid should have to go through that." BlackStar told Him.

" I agree with BlackStar as well I feel your pain Naruto and Maka I thought I was your best friend too," Soul said and Maka hugged both BlackStar and Soul.

" Soul, BlackStar and Naruto you guys are the most important guys in my life," Maka said and all three guys smiled.

" Maka we have to catch up on the years we didn't spend time with each other," Naruto told her and she agrred with him.

" We'll lets all go to sleep you huys can stay the night we have enough rooms," Kid said heading to his room where Patty and Liz followed to their own rooms.

" Who is pairing up with who," Tsubaki asked knowing the answer already but hoping to pair up with Maka.

" MAKA AND SOUL ARE PAIRED UP AND GET THEIR USUAL ROOM SAME WITH YOU AND ME TSUBAKI," BlackStar yelled.

" What about Naruto and," Maka said not knowing the names of the other two.

" I'm Sakura and this is Sauke," Sakura said to her and she smiled but saw Sasuke's face was still in shock.

" Is he okay Maka asked pointing to the still shock Sasuke who finally snapped out of it after hearing his name.

" Naruto how do you know such a cute girl," Sasuke asked noticing he was receiving glares from Soul, BlackStar and Naruto.

" There is only one room left so you three have to share," Soul said pointing to the room.

" Wait you guys are okay sleeping with the opposite sex," Naruto asked.

" Yes we all live together in our apartments so it doesn't really matter to us," Soul replied.

" What do you mean by that," Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura asked.

" We'll explain tomorrow good night," Tsubaki said walking with BlackStar to their room.

" Night Naruto and Friends," Maka said hugging him and walking away with Soul to their room.

" This is going to be great," Naruto said heading to their room with Sasuke and Sakura following him.

_**Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue the story :) Until next time bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you like this chapter I'm still kinda confused if I should make this a Maka/Naruto or Maka/Soul fanfic review please and tell me what you think :)**_

_**The Memories**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Morning has come and everybody was awake except two certain ninjas who were to lazy to get out of bed. Maka was making breakfast with the help of Tsubaki for everybody that was in Kid's house. Soul was sitting down watching TV when Sakura decided to sit next to him and just stare. Soul notice this but tried to ignore it until she started talking.

" Hey Soul right my name is Sakura in case you forgot."

" Yeah hi Sakura."

" Ummm so you kind of remind me of Sasuke with your silent cool attitude," Sakura giggled when Soul crimson eyes went big.

" I don't act like anybody because I'm cool like that," he told her with confident. This just made her giggle but before she could say anything else some blue headed person decided to make himself known.

" YOUR GOD IS AWAKE AND I WOKE UP NARUTO FOR YOU GUYS SO WHEN IS BREAKFAST READY YOUR GOD IS HUNGRY," BlackStar said dragging the blonde ninja downstairs.

" HAHAHAHA Naruto you just gonna let him drag you like that," Sakura said laughing so hard that everybody decided to laugh but Maka only let out giggles.

" Breakfast is almost ready and BlackStar please let him go before you kill him," Maka said finishing the eggs she was cooking. BlackStar looked behind him and notice the bumps on Naruto's head so he let him go and started laughing.

" HE CAN'T HANDLE A LITTLE PAIN LIKE A STAR LIKE ME HAHAHAH," after he said this though Maka hit him with her famous Maka Chop and BlackStar was the one with a bump on his head.

" Thanks Maka even though you could have done that sooner," Naruto said getting up from the floor and putting his arm around Maka's shoulder. Soul notice this so he stood in front of them and took Maka away from Naruto and led her to the kitchen.

" Soul why did you do that," she asked kinda annoyed at what her partner did.

" I'm hungry and wanted the food to be done," Soul told her trying to hide the jealousy he felt when Naruto was around her.

" Well its done so tell everybody its time to eat," Maka said not catching on to Soul's lie which made him let out a huge breath he didn't realize he was holding. When everybody gathered around the table and the food was served Liz looked at Naruto and smirked.

" Hey Naruto wanna tell us the history between you and Maka," Liz asked and Naruto stopped what he was eating and stared at her.

" Liz please don't put him on the spot like that," Maka told her friend.

" Well then you tell me Maka because I know all of us are curious." With that said Maka and Naruto looked around at their friends and notice all of them nodding their heads.

" Dope just tell us I'm still shock that this girl was willing to be your friend," Sasuke said looking at him.

" And why would you be shock about that emo boy," Maka said to him not liking how he was talking to Naruto.

" Don't talk to Sasuke like that pigtails," Sakura said getting ready to punch her but Naruto stopped her before she did.

" Maka I'm willing to tell them if you are."

" Alright Naruto lets tell them the whole story then shall we."

" Well I remember these kids were picking on me saying how I was a demon and deserved to die," Naruto began the story first.

" I didn't do anything to protect myself and thats when I saw Maka with two pigtails in her hair come up and separated me from the bullies.

_**Flash Back**_

" My name is Maka and Who do you 5 boys think you are picking on him," Maka said to them with an angry voice.

" He's a demon who must be killed before he kills all of us with this village," one of the boys said to her thinking she would side with them.

" That's stupid he's the same age as us and he hasn't hurt anybody so you guys should just stop."

" Like hell we will move before we make you move little girl," all 5 boys said trying to get to Naruto.

" No you have to get through me first."

" If that's how you want it." One boy came and tried to push her but she dodge and punched him in the gut that made him fall to the ground. Naruto just stood there wide eyed at Maka who was protecting him of all people.

The other boys was about to attack her when Naruto notice a tall guy with red hair get in front of Maka so the boys wouldn't touch her.

" Now I think you boys should apologize to my daughter and her friend before you get in trouble," the guy said and the boys obeyed sensing the guy was powerful. After they left he turned to Maka and then looked down at Naruto.

" Papa this boy Naruto was getting bullied so I tried to help him," Maka told her father sitting next to the blonde ninja who finally decided to speak.

" Thank you for the help I appreciate it," Naruto said getting shy at the people who were being nice to him.

" Your welcome Naruto my name is Spirit and I'm Maka's dad."

" Maka why don't you stay with him for awhile and when your ready to come home for dinner bring him along okay," Spirit told his daughter kissing her on the top of her head.

" Ok papa I will," and with that he left and Maka turned her attention to Naruto

" So why didn't you defend yourself Naruto," Maka asked him.

" I didn't want to because if I fought back that would prove them right."

" Wow that's smart but why didn't any of your friends help you out."

" I don't have any because nobody wants to be my friend because of the demon I have inside of me."

" Well Naruto today is your lucky day I'm going to be your friend."

" Really your not scared of me."

" No I'm not from around here I'm from Death City so I don't know the story behind your demon. I came with my parents for the summer so they can visit a friend of theirs."

" So you won't be here for long huh."

" Hey we have all summer to hang out and I promise to come every summer so don't worry."

" Okay thank you Maka and since we are at the park want to play," Naruto asked her holding out his hand to help her up.

" Sure." They played tagged, hide and seek and played on the swings until Maka decided it was time for them to head back to her house for dinner. When they reached her house they were greeted by a beautiful women with blonde hair and green eyes.

" Hello you must be Naruto my name is Kami and I'm Maka's mother."

" Nice to meet you and Maka you look just like you mom very pretty," Naruto said making both girls blush.

" Well you have wonderful manners I bet your parents taught you them huh," she asked before Spirit came from behind her and greeted both kids.

" Ummm well my parents are dead so I live by myself and the hokage brings me food and everything so I survive," Naruto said getting sad.

" I'm so sorry to hear that come in and eat and have a good time," Kami said and Spirit looked at the boy and felt sad for him and a thought popped into his head but decided to wait until after dinner. Both parents left to prepare for dinner when Maka grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled at him.

" Lets forget all the sadness and have fun with each other okay Naruto," Maka told him squeezing his hand letting him know he wasn't alone anymore.

" Right Maka lets go eat I'm hungry," and they both walked into the kitchen and ate the food until their stomach was full.

" Now that we finished I was talking to your mother Maka and we came up with a wonderful idea," Spirit said and couldn't help smiling as well as Kami.

" Naruto would like to stay with us for the summer and all the other summers we come to visit," Kami asked the boy who was shocked at first but had a huge grin on his face.

" Thanks I would love to," Naruto said and Maka started cheering in her seat.

" YAY NOW I GET TO HAVE MY FRIEND STAY OVER THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER RIGHT NARUTO. WE CAN PLAY ALL DAY AND EAT JUNK FOOD AND A LOT OF OTHER STUFF YAHOOO," Maka yelled and everybody laughed.

" Honey you sound like BlackStar right now," Kami laughed and Spirit nodded in agreement.

" Your right Maka and who is BlackStar if I might asked," Naruto said trying hard to hold not to act like Maka.

" He's been a friend of mine since we were both babies from my hometown," Maka explained to him and Naruto just nodded his head.

" Well welcome aboard Naruto go pack your stuff and come back here so we can help you settle in okay," Spirit said messing with his hair that just made Naruto laugh.

" Sure thing be back soon Maka, Kami and Spirit," Naruto said running to his house to get his stuff, but when he entered his house he saw pervy sage in his kitchen.

" Naruto my boy where have you been," he asked him smiling because Naruto was smiling as well. Naruto explained everything that happened today and he just stood there and he started to smile.

" So you met my friends huh Naruto," Jiraiya said and he just stood there shocked but ended up nodding his head.

" Well have fun my boy I'll come and visit when I can okay," he said to the boy who hugged him and went to finish packing his clothes.

" Kami and Spirit will never change when it comes to making kids happy," Jiraiya said leaving Naruto's house. An hour passed until Naruto finally return to the Albarn's household where his fun will begin.

_**End of flash back**_

" So every summer they came to visit I stayed with them and we had so much fun she ended up becoming my best friend," Naruto said finishing his part of the memories.

" WOW MAKA I WAS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY I AM TRULY A GOD HAHAHAH," BlackStar said and Naruto finally understood why Kami and Spirit said she sounded like this guy at that moment.

" MAKA CHOP," Maka yelled hitting BlackStar's head with her dictionary and he was silenced.

" So you guys had a great history I see," Soul said realizing Naruto knows a lot more about Maka then he does and he didn't like it at all.

" Maka you are a really cool girl for doing that for Naruto," Sasuke said respecting her.

" Naruto you were so weak back then huh," Sakura said sounding mean when she didn't mean it to be.

" He was strong back then because he didn't want to prove those idiots right so don't call him weak," Maka growled at Sakura who fell silent waiting to see if Sasuke will help her, but of course he ignored it.

" I want to hear the rest of the story so please continue," Patty said eating popcorn with Kid, Tsubaki and Liz.

" Well like Naruto said he played and hung out everytime me and my family visit, but I had to stop going because my parents wanted me to.

_**Flash Back**_

" Maka don't be mad at papa or mama okay," Spirit told his daughter who only looked confused at them.

" Why would I be mad at you guys," Maka asked not really getting what her Papa meant.

" Mama and me are going to train you to become a meister or weapon before you attend DWMA."

" Okay so why would I be mad at you guys for that."

" Because honey the training will take a long time and we will no longer be able to visit Konoha which means no Naruto," Kami said to her feeling guilty about it. Maka stood there shocked and then tears filled her eyes.

" Why can't we train here I don't want to leave my best friend," Maka said crying her eyes out. Both of the parents hugged their daughter and finished explaining to her.

" Maka your going to need a partner to fight with and to defeat the kishin's, Naruto will be a distraction for you even though we love him so," Spirit told her which only made his daughter cry more. They stayed like that for awhile until Naruto came in and saw her friend crying.

" Maka why are you crying did you get hurt anywhere," Naruto asked her with worry in his eye. Maka calmed down and looked at Naruto she then turned towards her parents nodding her head and they smiled before leaving the two kids alone.

" Lets go to the park Naruto and play and then I'll tell you something," Maka said smiling to the ninja who nodded his head still worried for her. When they got to the park Maka sat on the wings swinging herself until she felt Naruto behind her.

" I'll push you and you tell me when to stop," Naruto smiled at her and Maka laughed as he pushed her higher.

" Higher Naruto Higher," Maka laughed and Naruto a long with her. They did their usual playground routine until they tired themselves out and rested on the grass.

" Naruto my mama and papa said we won't be coming to Konoha anymore after this," she said trying not to cry.

" Maka why won't you guys be able to," Naruto asked feeling sad for the first time in a long time. Maka didn't want to worry Naruto so the best thing right now is to lie.

" I don't know something about training but I don't want to leave you Naruto," Maka said crying again and not holding back. Naruto hugged her and thought of an idea.

" Maka lets be together until you leave and have happy moments that we can remember forever," Naruto said not wanting to see his favorite girl cry. They both didn't say anything and stayed in each others arm until it was time to go home.

" Naruto I agree with you," she smiled at him and he smiled in return. They exactly did that and they even took pictures to remember their moments together. When it was time for them to leave they all had trouble saying goodbye.

" Naruto I'll miss you so much and don't forget that we care for you," Kami said in tears and Naruto smiled at her which made her smile.

" Naruto your growing up make sure to become strong for my little Maka," Spirit said hugging him and was also crying. They left Maka and Naruto alone so they can say their goodbyes.

" Maka I promise we'll see each other in the future," Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

" Promise," Maka said holding out her pinkie to him and was also crying.

" Promise," Naruto said intertwining his pinkie with hers.

_**End of flash back**_

" That was the last time we saw each other until now," Maka finished and realize everybody was crying except Naruto and herself.

" Beautiful story," Kid said wiping his tears.

" You guys have been through so much," Liz said crying with Patty who couldn't say anything.

" Maka I'm glad you guys net again," Tsubaki said with tear stains on her face.

" I didn't know you can feel that way with anybody except me so proud of you naruto," BlackStar said trying to hide his teary face from them. Soul sat their crying because he was no longer the one in Maka's heart and he hated it.

" Don't cry please lets watch a movie huh," Naruto told them trying to cheer everybody up.

" Yea I agree lets just enjoy ourselves," Maka said after Naruto but nobody moved from their spot.

" Just great," they both said not knowing what to do.

" We'll watch the movie with you guys while the others mope," Sasuke said with Sakura beside him.

" Okay," and all four left the crying people alone and went to watch When a Stranger Calls.

_**Review to see what couple you think should be in the story :)**_


End file.
